


Плюшевый медведь Сунь Укуна

by First_officer



Category: Journey to the West
Genre: Gen, Юмор, треш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды у Сунь Укуна появился плюшевый медведь. К чему это привело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюшевый медведь Сунь Укуна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isca-lox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=isca-lox).



Как-то легендарный Сунь Укун подсмотрел за не менее легендарной Гуаньинь. У него было только одно намерение. Точнее, всего два. Хорошо, может, три. Первое – узнать, как избавиться наконец от монаха, второе – понять, как заслужить расположение Гуаньинь, чтобы она избавила его от монаха (или избавилась от идеи, где он и монах вместе тащатся на край мира), и третье – просто поесть. Так что крайне сосредоточенный Сунь Укун жевал банан и смотрел из кустов, как прекрасная Гуаньинь, в облике красивой женщины ласково гладит ребенка по голове, успокаивает и обещает блага в жизни. Откуда была эта девочка, с чего она заблудилась в таком маленьком лесу, Сунь Укуна не волновало. Но вот обещание было интересным. Царь Обезьян задумался и присмотрелся внимательнее. В этой девочке ничего выдающегося не было.  
Разве только игрушка, старый медведь-панда, с глазами «сейчас зареву». Сунь Укун недолюбливал панд и им подобных, хотя бы потому, что люди становились невменяемы, когда эти неторопливые черно-белые пятна расползались по лесу. Видите ли, чудо природы, ути-пути-мишка. Он готов был спорить, что даже монах в детстве тащился от этих пузатых похитителей царского равновесия. Впрочем, люди были странными всегда, Гуаньинь тоже иногда становилась похожей на них, и ума ей это, конечно, не добавляло. Но ведь любила же она за что-то эту девочку. Неужели за мишку? Сунь Укун почесал затылок. Ладно, хочет она, чтобы мишки захватили мир, пусть так и будет. Недолго думая, он добрался на своем облаке до ближайшей деревни, украл медведя и засунул себе за пояс. День был долгим, ничего особенного так и не случилось, пара демонов, как обычно, пытались съесть монаха, и, как обычно, Сунь Укун обеспечил каждому визит к стоматологу. Демоновские стоматологи очень любили Сунь Укуна и регулярно молились за его здоровье. Правда, цены у них все равно не падали.  
– Ты видал, как я их? – в конце дня громко спросил Сунь Укун у медведя. Он четко помнил, что люди часто разговаривали с мишками. Он искренне считал, что у них в эти моменты было помутнение рассудка, но раз богиня любит их, убогих, то надо как-то создать подобие чужих привычек. В конце концов, не он ли знаменитый хитрец и практически гений?  
– Можно без «практически». Для истории важнее картина целиком, – поправил Сунь Укун рассказчика.  
Рассказчик согласился. Куда ему до Великого Мудреца, Равного Небу.  
Снова лес, музыка, сидящий в засаде на Гуаньинь Сунь Укун, разговаривающий с медведем.  
– Хм… надо бы тебя назвать. Какое имя тебе больше нравится? Великий лютый медведь Сунь Укуна?  
Мишка смотрел на него темными глазками и выразительно молчал.  
Сунь Укун покосился на спящего монаха, Чжу Бацзе, который храпел как десять гиппопотамов, и Шасэна, как всегда мечтательно пишущего стихи при луне. Стихи были кошмарными. Но говорить об этом Шасэну никто не хотел. Даже Сунь Укун. Рыдающий водный демон – это даже хуже, чем ударить котенка больной девочки, мишку которой съели волки.  
Царь снова посмотрел на медведя и кашлянул.  
– Ладно, я тебя понял, будешь Маленький Медведь Великого Сунь Укуна. Но смотри, не говори мне потом, что я не давал тебе шанса!  
С этим мыслями демон лег спать, озаботившись тем, что холодно. Вообще хотелось домой, в тепло, к своим обезьянкам и банановым облакам из банановой радуги.  
Следующие пару дней Сунь Укун при каждом удобном случае разговаривал с медведем, однажды даже спросил у него дорогу. Но медведь попался с плохими навыками картографии, так что пришли они только к Госпоже Белые Кости. Когда они оттуда вышли, Сунь Укун шепнул в маленькое плюшевое ухо:  
– Засранец! Думаешь, я не вижу, что ты на Гуаньинь подрабатываешь! Смотри у меня!  
Чжу Бацзе переглянулся с Шасэном. Сунь Укун всегда был странным, чудаковатым фриком в демонской тусовке. Когда все признали Будду, он решился драться и потом лет пятьсот обижался на то, что его побили, и никуда не выходил. Но чтобы его так заносило – этого не видели никогда. Он ел с медведем, спал с ним, разговаривал и даже укрывал краем плаща на ночь. В конце концов обеспокоенные демоны подошли к монаху. Сюаньцзан ласково поулыбался каждому, как обычно, и отправил их учить сутры. Так что остались они одни на часах: они, луна и свихнувшийся Царь Обезьян. Страшно.  
Утром Сюаньцзан нашел Чжу Бацзе слева от себя, а Шасэна справа. Демоны крепко спали, фоном Сунь Укун пел какую-то песенку: «Есть на свете медведя с маленькими лапками…». Сюаньцзан закрыл глаза, открыл. Песня не кончилась. Вздохнув, он помолился Будде, чтобы у его ученика все было хорошо.  
За завтраком Чжу Бацзе спросил в лоб про медведя:  
– Кто это?  
Сунь Укун с достоинством представил своего мишку и продолжил есть. Тоска, отразившаяся в глазах Чжу Бацзе, заставила Шасэна написать поэму об утраченном друге. Она разошлась большим тиражом, под псевдонимом Цао Чжи.  
Но в целом жизнь была вполне сносна, разве только когда попался один демон с просроченной медицинской страховкой, Сунь Укун вопреки прежним привычкам не стал ломать ему кости, а просто отшлепал. Снял с него подштанники и надрал зад, так что тот стал одного цвета с одноименной точкой у макаки. Шасэн ужасался, Чжу Бацзе давился от смеха, а монах качал головой. В конце концов он позвал Гуаньинь, спросить, что же случилось с Царем Обезьян.  
Богиня загадочно поулыбалась ему и велела учить сутры Будды.  
Так что остался Сюаньцзан почти в одиночестве: он, луна, три демона и лютый мишка, сводящий с ума.  
Проснулся Сунь Укун один. Это было очень обидно. Особенно если учесть, что трое его спутников уже давно спали вместе. И даже не стеснялись его. Вероятно, они готовились сделать заявление миру. О большой и красивой дружбе. Другое не пропустила бы великая цензура великого неба. Сунь Укун погрустил. Его медведь сочувственно молчал рядом.  
– Вообще знаешь, что я думаю? Надо тебя сделать Буддой. А что? Практика у меня есть. Вот свожу монаха, потом мы с тобой пойдем. Смотри, еще три стороны света осталось. Это же мы только на Запад пошли. Надо на Восток тоже сходить. И на Север. Ты, главное, вещи возьми. На севере, по-моему, холодно. Кто-то из наших был – на фиг, говорит, такие путевки! Но мы-то с тобой – сила! Мы дойдем. Глядишь, и откроем чего. Я даже название придумал. Северный полюс. Здорово, да? Да ты не робей, я еще звезду назову... Большой Медведь!  
Подумав о Гуаньинь, он поправился:  
– Большая Медведица. Скажи, хорошо?  
Наблюдающая за этим Гуаньинь покачала головой и пошла к Будде.  
Будда посмотрел на нее ласково, улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Извини, давай о работе завтра. 

***

– Мой внутренний медведь против финалов, – сказал автор.  
Сунь Укун подумал, что он рехнулся. И сочувственно переглянулся с медведем.  
Впереди их ждало большое путешествие на Восток. Правда, у Колумба были другие планы. Но кто его, Колумба, спрашивал.  
Будда читал свои сутры и думал о медведях. Идти было не к кому.


End file.
